Truth
by starknakedgendry
Summary: "And is it true that Arya Stark, in her drunken stupor, confessed to everyone at the Great Hall that I am the sexiest man alive in Westeros?"


"Is it true what they say?"

Gendry turned his head towards the youngest Stark. Rickon may be the youngest of the Stark siblings, but he has  
always been the more outspoken one, even more than Arya.

"What do people say?" Gendry asked, shifting in his seat so he was now facing Rickon.

They were in the middle of Winterfell's Great Hall, celebrating Bran's name day with a feast that would rival even the  
dragon queen's. Winterfell may not have fully recovered from its loss, but the men and women still loyal to the Starks  
worked hard day and night to restore what was rightfully theirs. Moreso, they were joyful at the return of Eddard  
Stark's children, especially Arya, the little wolf lost now found.

"They say you and my sister traveled the dangerous roads on your way back to Winterfell. That you and Arya  
traveled with the Brotherhood Without Banners. That you fought beside each other during the war," Rickon asked,  
although it was more like demanding confirmation.

"Yes, my lord."

The people at the table became silent. Arya never told them the story about how she survived years past, and this  
was the only chance they would get to hear the truth from the person now closest to her.

"And is it true that you left Arya to join the Brotherhood?" Bran asked. Although he was the more soft-spoken of the  
two, his question was enough to make Gendry nervous. Maybe because he knew the answer to that question will not  
please everyone.

Gendry's answer came softer this time. "Yes, my lord."

No one spoke afterwards. Gendry was silently praying to Arya's gods that the ground would swallow him up and spit  
him out inside Arya's bedchambers. This was the moment he had been dreading for days now; that those loyal to  
the Starks would realize that he was not as noble a protector and as true a friend to Arya as they believed he was.  
He wanted to shake each and every one of them that he was, is and always will be Arya's friend, protector, and  
lover…although he did not admit that last part out loud.

"You returned my sister to us, that is all that matters," Bran said, sensing Gendry's uneasiness. "If it were not for  
you, my sister would have been killed even back in King's Landing."

"Arya would well survive even without me, my lord. She is but a ball of restless energy waiting to be unleashed.  
Anyone who crosses her path would fear her fury," Gendry declared proudly.

"You belittle yourself so, Ser Gendry. I would still make a toast to you and your bravery…for surviving years on the  
road with my sister!"

Everyone in the Great Hall raised their mugs and goblets and cheered for the lost she-wolf of Winterfell and her  
protector.

* * *

"Is it true what they say? That you can howl like a wolf and they answer you back?"

They were lying on the spacious bed in the middle of Arya's chambers. The feast was still on and might be until the  
wee hours of the morning, but Gendry and Arya found better ways to spend the rest of the night than feasting.

Arya lifted her head from his chest to meet his eyes. "Who told you that?"

"No one. Everyone."

"That's not a proper answer," she mumbled. She placed her head back on his bare chest; her head rising and falling  
along with his chest as he breathed.

"Yes, I can howl like a wolf and they howl back at me."

"And is it true," Gendry started again, his fingertips running up and down her bare arm, laughing when his touch  
caused her to shiver at the touch. "That tried to search for me when you came back from Braavos?"

"You're so full of yourself," Arya huffed annoyance.

"Answer me," his voice came out as a growl.

"Seven hells! Yes! You're such a bossy bit of sorts."

Gendry pulled her closer so that she now lay on top of him. She wiggled her hips and laughed when he groaned and  
grabbed her hips to keep her from moving. Arya shifted so she was now sitting astride, her hands on his chest to  
keep him from moving. But Gendry was stronger. He always was the stronger one. He held both her hands with just  
one of his and sat up until their faces were only inches from each other.

"And is it true that you used to hide in barrels and under your parents' bed just to hide from your poor septa?"

Arya laughed this time. She wound her arms around his middle and nuzzled the side of his neck.

"I ran my septa ragged and I'm not even sorry for doing it. Septa Mordane kept giving me lessons about needlework  
when there's only one Needle I want to practice with."

Gendry's fingers lightly ran up and down her back, making her feel incredibly sleepy. They stayed like that for a  
while, until Gendry's voice interrupted Arya's sleepy thoughts.

"And is it true that Arya Stark, in her drunken stupor, confessed to everyone at the Great Hall that I am the sexiest  
man alive in Westeros?"

"Shut up, stupid."


End file.
